I Touch Myself
by PinkHairNightmare
Summary: Shuichi and the gang decide to go to a karaoke bar, somehow Yuki gets dragged along. Shuichi decides on a song to tease the hell out of his stoic lover. hottness ensues. *song fic* i'm normally not a fan of those either, give this a chance. ONE SHOT


well hi all, havent posted any thing here for a long time. decided that if i've got my stuff on Y and AFF why not have it here as well (yes i am pimping myself out here, what of it!? :P)

Disclaimer: i do not own Gravitation or any of its characters, the great and amazing Maki Murakami does. i also do not own the song "I Touch Myself" the Divinyls and whoever else own it do. i make no money from this, just the fulfillment of my sick and twisted fangirl mind.

I Touch Myself

--------------------

How Eiri had gotten himself into this situation he had no idea. At the moment he was trapped in a room at a karaoke bar in down town Tokyo with his baka lover and his band, all of Nittle Grasper, and his brother and sister, he was sure by the end of the night someone was going to be in pain, at the moment Shu, Tatsuha, and Tohma were all in a tie for who was pissing him off the most.

He thought back to earlier in the day when he had driven over to NG to pick up his pink haired idiot as he had promised that he would do. When he got there he found that apparently Ryuichi and Shuichi had somehow banded together and convinced everyone to go karaokeing with them after work, and Tohma had called Mika to tell her that if he refused Ryu, his singer would start crying and call him a meanie, Mika had apparently thought that actually sounded amusing and invited herself along, after SOMEHOW finding out about it, Tatsuha (who was visiting for the weekend) also invited himself along. Unfortunately Eiri was a bit of a pushover when he had pretty much every person he cared about ever pleading him to go. But now he had a massive headache building up.

Not only was he having to deal with one hyper baka pop star but there were now TWO in the rather cramped room. They kept yelling and laughing and picking STUPID songs (or each other's songs and trying to out do the other) it was grating on his nerves. The last two turns had been Tatsuha and Hiro, both choosing really dirty songs, making most of the gathered people laugh. Ryuichi, clueless as ever, found it very hilarious when Tatsuha practically gave him a lap dance while in the middle of hide's Electric Cucumber.

It was Shuichi's turn again and he bounced up to the book that had the songs in it and flipped through it while humming nonsensical snippets of Gackt's Vanilla (the song Hiro had sung) to himself. After about ten pages turned the little singer gave out a positively menacing giggle and shot Eiri a look that pretty much said "are you ready to come in your pants?"

'FUCK!' thought Eiri, he knew his idiot Koi could be an insufferable tease, and usually he welcomed it since it lead to some hot steamy all night long sex, but in front of everyone? He was going to kill the brat after he fucked him raw, he just knew it. The pink head punched in the numbers of the song and happily got in position to belt out yet another song.

A pounding guitar and drum riff started the song and then Shuichi started to sing.

"_I love myself_

_I want you to love me"_

The song was in English, Eiri regretted ever helping Shuichi learn better English, since now the brat knew all sorts of terrible things in TWO languages. At the second line Shuichi pointed straight at Eiri, gods this was going to be a long night.

"_When I'm feelin' down _

_I want you above me"_

Shuichi rolled his hips suggestively, never breaking eye contact with his blonde lover who was already starting to sweat with the lyrical and real life imagery.

"_I search myself_

 _I want you to find me"_

Shuichi ran his free hand down his body slowly and ran his tongue along his teeth.

"_I forget myself _

_I want you to remind me"_

The singer ran his hand back up his body and ran it through his hair fisting a handful of it and throwing his head back, biting his lip.

"_I don't want anybody else" _

Shu's hand made its way slowly down his side while she shook his head in agreement with the line, still not breaking eye contact with Eiri, by now they were really in a world of their own, the others completely forgotten.

"_When I think about you I touch myself"_

Shuichi ran his hand over his crotch at this line and humped his hand a few times, by now Eiri was rock hard and transfixed by his little lover giving him a show.

"_I don't want anybody else _

_Oh no, oh no, oh no"_

The pink haired singer ran his hand over his clothed erection one last time before he went on to the next part of the song.

"_You're the one who makes me __come running"_

Shuichi swung his hips from side to side, and winked at Eiri.

"_You're the sun who makes me shine"_

The baka grinned seductively at his lover.

"_When you're around I'm always laughing"_

Shuichi's evil grin widened as Eiri shifted to try and hide his obvious erection.

"_I want to make you mine"_

The singer grinned evily and made a motioning gesture with his index finger and licked the mic.

"_I close my eyes_

_And see you before me"_

Shuichi closed his eyes and ran his hand through the air over his imaginary Eiri's chest.

"_Think I would die _

_If you were to ignore me"_

Shuichi opened one eye and peeked at Eiri, the novelist was grinning a little at that line. Its not like they hadn't been through that before.

"_A fool could see _

_Just how much I adore you"_

Eiri rolled his eyes, that was a major duh, right there.

"_I get down on my knees _

_I'd do anything for you"_

At this Shuichi dropped to his knees between Eiri's legs and the second line he practically gave the mic fellatio. Eiri swallowed hard, oh that was just NOT fair.

The chorus started again and Shuichi stayed on his knees, looking up at Eiri as he sang.

"_I don't want anybody else" _

Shuichi scooted a little bit closer in to Eiri.

"_When I think about you I touch myself"_

The singer pushed his free hand down to his crotch and rubbed while staring up at Eiri and singing.

 "_I don't want anybody else _

_Oh no, oh no, oh no"_

Shuichi shook his head along with the line.

During the guitar solo that came next Shuichi, still pushing his hips up to meet his hand, licked the mic all the way up making Eiri visibly shudder.

"_I love myself _

_I want you to love me"_

Shuichi was still humping his hand as he continued to belt out his dirty love song.

"_When I'm feelin' down _

_I want you above me" _

Shuichi spread his knees farther apart and leaned his face in closer to Eiri's obvious bulge.

"_I search myself _

_I want you to find me"_

 the mic was brushing lightly against Eiri's crotch now and was threatening to undo the novelist.

"_I forget myself _

_I want you to remind me"_

Shuichi's singing was getting breathy and softer as he kept touching himself.

The chorus came again and Shuichi pushed himself up to get closer to his lover and grind against him.

The next part of the song was supposed to be spoken and Shuichi's breathy, soft, almost moans went straight to Eiri's cock.

"I want you"

Shuichi practically moaned.

"I don't want anybody else"

The singer pushed himself closer to Eiri, the next lines almost whispered in the novelist's ear. Shuichi, knowing it was his lover's weak spot, made sure to blow air against the ear with each word.

"_And when I think about you _

_I touch myself_

_Ooh, oooh, oooooh, aaaaaah"_

The last lines Shuichi made sure to sound as close to an orgasm as possible and before he started on the last chorus, licked the shell of his lover's ear.

The last chorus was sung as close to Eiri's crotch as Shuichi could without actually licking the man through his pants.

When the song was over Shuichi looked up at his lover and grinned. With that Eiri's control snapped and he grabbed the pink head and dragged him out of the room Shuichi yelling for them not to wait for them as he was bodily pulled from the little room.

All was silent in the small karaoke room for two minutes before everyone broke out in fits of laughter.

"Oh man" Hiro said through his fits of laughter "Shu sure is good at horning up that husband of his."

"I hope Shuichi can still walk after what my brother is going to do to him!" Tatsuha barely got out through his guffaws.

"Well he better be able to," Tohma said between giggles "he's got a TV spot tomorrow"

"Wait guys….I don't get it" all eyes turned to Ryuichi.

"What? I don't! What's going on!?"

Tatsuha's pervy grin of Ryuichi doom™ spread across his face.

"I could show you." He said before he got hit on the head by both his sister and Tohma.

-----------------------------------

A/N: well i usually dont write song fics, in fact i'm usually not a big fan of them. but this bunnied me at like 11 at night and i had to write it. damn you shuichi get out of my head! lol anyway comments and faves and stuff will be GREATLY appreciated and loved all over. (i might make a hot and steamy sexy sequel to this......we'll see)


End file.
